The present invention overcomes the serious problems associated with the unintentional disconnection of a patient from an intravenous fluid line. Patients who become disoriented or restless may inadvertently cause a CVP (central venous pressure) catheter to disconnect from the fluid line. This problem can also occur during diagnostic work-ups, or during ambulation or the like. In such accidental disconnects, it is possible for air to enter and become entrained in the catheter giving rise to the possibility of an air embolism or for the loss of blood if there is a positive pressure CVP. There is little risk to the patient if the disconnect is witnessed early and corrected, but if it is not, the foregoing problems can arise and lead to morbidity or mortality.
While these problems have been known in the art, no means has been devised to economically solve them. Numerous valves and other means exist to prevent fluid back flow in CVP catheters and other intravenous fluid lines. An example of these is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,239. These devices are all useful for their intended purposes, but do not obviate the need for a means of protecting the patient from an accidental disconnect.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an economical means for preventing the formation of an air embolism caused by the entrainment of air in a CVP catheter due to the accidental loss of connection. It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which is easily and inexpensively manufactured so as to be disposable and yet prevent such air embolisms and the loss of blood. It is not, however, the purpose of this invention to provide a device which prevents an air embolism caused by air being placed under pressure in the CVP line; other devices in the art are available to prevent such disasters.